


Last Night Lassie

by archerdelalune



Category: Psych
Genre: 6.02- Last Night Gus, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerdelalune/pseuds/archerdelalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off episode 6.02- Last Night Gus. </p>
<p>There's one more little detail that Lassie and Shawn have forgotten about last night. </p>
<p>Mostly canon compliant, just ignoring the fact that Juliet and Shawn are together at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night Lassie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for Psych. I've just recently gotten into the show, and Shassie is running my life right now, so I thought I'd give this fic a go! This is set during the crazy night of Last Night Gus, so seeing the episode is probably a good idea to know what's going on. 
> 
> Marked as dubcon because they are technically both under the influence of alcohol and drugs while this fic goes on. However, please read it as them both being fully wanting this to happen, but not willing to initiate without lowered inhibitions.
> 
> If I've made any glaring mistakes, please let me know! I'm not too experienced with writing PWP, so any feedback is welcome!

The group stumbled into the Psych office, all four men equally giddy and uncoordinated as they staggered to the nearest surface they could sit on. Woody collapsed on the sofa, mumbling something about an Irish pony and a gangbanger named Lamar, and Gus tripped over a corner of the desk, landing him on the floor. He was unconscious in seconds, and the snoring from the couch exposed Woody as being in a similar state. 

That left two men, swaying into each other as they tried to stay upright. ‘Tried’ was the operative word, as Lassiter’s weight pulling heavily on Shawn made him trip over the sandals he wasn’t used to wearing and crash into the same desk that had tripped Gus mere moments ago. The fall left Lassiter sprawled across the desk with Shawn half on top of him, their faces mere inches apart. A long moment passed, the two simply staring at each other, before Lassiter broke the silence by laughing, sudden and startled. Shawn’s face split into a grin at the sight, and he joined in the laughter, only quieting when he heard Gus stir from the floor. Even then, they continued shaking with suppressed giggles for a full minute, Shawn leaning his head down to rest on Lassiter’s chest. 

He stayed there for a while, feeling the rise and fall of Lassie’s chest as he heard his heartbeat speed up. The loud thumping made Shawn laugh again, pressing his ear harder into Lassie to hear better. Beneath him, Lassie lifted his head from the desk, watching Shawn intently as he tapped a finger against Lassie’s collarbone in time to the beat of his heart.  
Eventually, Shawn looked up to meet hooded blue eyes, nearly swallowed by dark pupils. Lassie’s mouth was parted, his breath rapid and shallow as he stared at Shawn. Shawn smiled at him, moving his finger up to tap at Lassie’s bottom lip instead. Lassie’s eyes followed the digit, crossing slightly as he continued to be enraptured by Shawn’s actions. 

“Y’know,” Shawn slurred, grinning lopsidedly at Lassie, “what I like ‘bout you?”

Lassie shook his head dumbly, Shawn’s finger moving with him. Shawn took the finger away and leaned in, as though he were telling a great secret (and, in many ways, he was).

“Evr’ything,” he whispered in Lassie’s ear, looking far too proud of himself. Lassie was silent for a moment, then giggled quietly, tangling a hand in Shawn’s hair to tug him back so he could look in his eyes. Shawn’s breath was stolen at the open, happy look on Lassie’s face in the second he saw it before Lassie pushed him down to meet his lips, kissing him soundly. Shawn returned the kiss enthusiastically, opening his mouth at the slightest prompting from Lassie’s tongue. They kissed for a long while, the kiss turning hot and messy the longer it went on. Lassie arched up against Shawn, his hardness pressing against Shawn’s own. Shawn whined and ground back, breaking the kiss to breathe before scrambling off of Lassie, settling in the desk chair and grinning up at Lassie.

Lassie sat up to try and follow Shawn into the chair, but was stopped by Shawn’s hands on his thighs, keeping him seated on the desk with his legs spread to either side of where Shawn sat. He moaned as Shawn unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, earning another sleepy grunt from Gus. Shawn shushed him, standing briefly to press his finger against Lassie’s lips and grin before sitting back down and fishing around in his pocket, finally coming up with a cheap shower cap. He slid it over his hair, grinning widely at Lassie’s look of confusion.

“For protection,” he explained, pointing in the general direction of the plastic cap. “Gotta keep the hair safe, man. Gotta- Gotta keep that-” here he pointed at Lassie’s cock, which was beading with precome as Shawn neglected it- “from gettin’ in this,” and the point was directed back at his head. 

Lassie didn’t have time to argue, though, as Shawn was wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and taking it in his mouth. Lassie barely kept himself from making another noise, biting down hard on his hand to muffle his groans as Shawn began to bob his head, rolling his tongue around the head of Lassie’s cock before sucking. That drew a stifled yelp from Lassie, who pushed his hips up into Shawn’s mouth. Shawn took the movement in stride, not breaking his rhythm even as Lassie came apart, shaking as he came in Shawn’s mouth. Shawn swallowed most of it, Lassie’s cock slipping from his mouth and flecking a few weak drops of cum onto his head as he finished. 

Shawn met Lassie’s eyes when he finally caught his breath, shaking his head a little to draw Lassie’s attention to the shower cap.

“See?” He beamed, pride and arrogance and an overwhelming air of satisfaction radiating from him. “The ‘do is safe.”

Lassiter ignored him, tucking himself away and sliding from the desk to straddle Shawn’s lap. He kissed him again, shuddering as he tasted himself on Shawn’s tongue, and taking out his still-erect cock to jerk it off. It was quick and rough, Lassiter’s hand moving at a harsh pace as his mouth made it nearly impossible for Shawn to breathe. Shawn came quickly, thrusting into Lassiter’s hand and groaning his name into his mouth. 

They stayed together for a moment, rocking gently against each other and breathing heavily, before Lassie stood. He swayed for a moment, opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, then turned and took the few steps over to the couch before flopping down next to Woody and dragging the nearest blanket over himself. 

Shawn reached for the nearest thing he could find that was vaguely clothish, wiped himself off, and put himself away. He looked over at the Lassie-shaped blanket lump and smiled goofily, then rolled the chair forward, planted his face on the desk, and joined the rest of the room in sleep.


End file.
